A Goddess Came Down
by pandorabox82
Summary: Christmas is a time for miracles, and Derek Morgan was about to make one for himself with the angel wearing Prada, even if Penelope thinks she's the devil incarnate.    Written a a pinch hit for the CCOAC Round 12 Silver Screen Challenge


"Prada, Sugar Bear! She's wearing Prada!" Penelope tugged on his arm, turning him to face the dance floor. "There, dancing with AD Skinner."

"Baby Girl, I thought only the devil wore Prada." Morgan followed her line of sight and set eyes upon a gorgeous blonde clad in a form fitting floor length red dress. As he dragged his eyes up her body, admiring the swell of her hips, the dip of her waist, and the generous breasts he longed to touch, he got the vague feeling he should know the woman.

And then Skinner dipped her back, causing those magnificent breasts to strain against the thin fabric holding them. Licking his lips, he handed Penelope his empty champagne glass and began to stalk towards the pair. "Derek, wait! Don't you know who that is?"

"An angel from heaven?"

"No, the devil herself, Section Chief Strauss!"

He took another look at her as Skinner spun her around. Knowing who she was didn't change how she looked in that dress, and he shrugged. "Wearing that dress, honey, she's just another beautiful woman that Derek Morgan is going to dance with."

"Men," Penelope muttered, shaking her head as she went over to Rossi's side, letting him wrap an arm around her waist. Grinning, Morgan made his way over to the dancing couple and tapped the older man's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked and Skinner nodded, looking a little peeved at the request. "Good evening, Ma'am."

"Agent Morgan, I didn't see you come in," she said as she put her hands on his waist and shoulder, swaying in time to the music. "Then again, I was trapped by Walter for the past twenty minutes. All he seems able to focus on these days is his precious Agent Mulder. If it had been up to me, I would have fired the lot of them years ago."

"Mulder used to be a great profiler. The BAU lost a rising start when he jumped departments."

"I remember Gideon always spoke so highly of the man. Then he went and chased after spooks and monsters. Imagine that." She sighed and then smiled up at him. All the oxygen in his body seemed to disappear as he caught a glimpse of how lovely she was. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Agent Morgan."

"Derek, please. Tonight we're not in the office." He unconsciously pulled her closer to him, his hands settling on the small of her back. A faint blush stained her cheeks as she felt the evidence of his arousal.

"No, we're not. It is the annual Christmas ball we're dancing at."

"Is that why you're all wrapped up like a gift to someone?"

"To myself, maybe." She rested her head against his chest as they swayed to a slow song. He breathed in the heady scent of her perfume and found himself wondering about the magic of Christmas. It was the only thing that could explain this strange desire he had for this woman who made their lives hell so often. "There's no one here who would care to unwrap me."

That slightly wistful tone tugged at his heartstrings. "Don't be too certain of that." His hands slid down to cup her firm ass, bringing her in closer contact with him. Another slow song began to play and he maneuvered her over to a secluded corner of the ballroom. Shielding her from their colleagues, he bent his head and kissed her hungrily. She returned the kiss with surprising vigor, moaning against his lips as he squeezed her ass.

"There must be something in the champagne," she said breathlessly as he released her. Her bee-stung lips were turned up in a smile as her breasts heaved from the force of her breaths. "We, we should get back out on the dance floor."

"Or we could finish what we've started." He captured her lips once more and she melted into him, whimpering slightly when he pulled back. "What do you say?"

"That you give David a run for his money. Have you taken over as resident Lothario now that Ms. Garcia has him on a short leash?" He looked at her in surprise and she laughed, a surprisingly pleasant sound coming from her. "I have eyes, Derek." As he danced her back into the middle of the crowd, she plastered herself against him, taking a deep breath. "Did you rent a room for the evening?"

"No, I'd planned on going home alone until an angel in red caught my eye."

"Angels don't wear red."

"This one in my arms does. What floor is your room on?"

"Twenty. I'll need to get my purse." He nodded and led her over to the coat check, where she claimed her purse. Morgan smiled at Rossi's sly thumbs up to him, nodding to him as they left the room. On the elevator, he took hold of her ass once more, squeezing and massaging the firm flesh. She squirmed a little, biting her lip as her skin flushed.

Thankfully, her room was close to the elevator and once the door was closed behind them, he threw the deadbolt and pushed her against said door, kissing her once more. She arched against him as he ran his tongue along the tops of her breasts, a soft moan escaping her lips. He let his tongue delve beneath the fabric of her bodice to find one puckered nipple, laving it as best he could. "Erin," he moaned as his hand went to tug her bodice down, to bare her breasts to him.

"Derek, zipper," she panted out, pulling his hand to under her arm. "Please." He nodded and pulled the zipper down her side, letting the dress fall to the floor. Erin tried to shy away from him as he drank in the sight of her nearly nude body and Derek reached out to cup one full, firm, breast, running his thumb over her taut nipple.

"You're not an angel, Erin, you're a goddess." Capturing her lips in another bruising kiss, he led her over to the bed, trying to remove her clothes with one hand. He stopped them before she fell back onto the mattress and made quick work of his remaining clothes before sinking to his knees in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, holding on to his shoulder for support.

"You'll see." Morgan unclasped her garter from her stockings and tugged her panties down her legs before reclipping the stockings. "Do you have any idea how hot that makes you look?" She shook her head and he grinned wolfishly. "Then let me show you." Leaning forward, he kissed her blonde thatch of curls, his hands gripping her thighs tightly.

"Derek," she whimpered, her hips tipping forward slightly. Gently, he pushed her onto the bed before burying his face between her legs, quickly seeking out her clit. It was engorged and throbbing even before he closed his lips around it, sucking and licking with delicate flicks. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, her short nails scoring his muscles lightly. "Oh god, Derek, please." Her body bowed off the bed under the force of her orgasm and he began to kiss his way up to her mouth, making a detour when he came to her breasts.

"You have the most amazing responses to my touch," he said lowly before blowing on one puckered peak. Burying her hand in his hair, she tugged him down and he obliged her upsoken request, suckling on her nipple. He heard her begin to keen lowly as he switched to her other breast, scoring the dusky nipple with his teeth.

"Derek, oh my, I-I'm so close. Please don't make me wait," she cooed, lifting her hips, wrapping her legs around his. The feel of her silk stockings rubbing on his skin nearly drove him over the edge and he buried himself deep inside her. Her previous erotic movements stilled and as he looked up, he watched her wince slightly, trying not to cry out in pain.

"Are you all right?" he asked, kissing her cheek softly.

"I'll be fine in a moment. You're just a little bigger than my ex was." Morgan nodded and grabbed hold of her hands, hooking them around his neck as he pulled them both into a seat position, and then he rested against the footboard, Erin on top of him.

"Here, try this. Sometimes it's a little easier if you take the lead."

She nodded and rolled her hips slightly. He could feel her velvet walls grip his shaft and he hissed in pleasure. Reaching up, he cupped her breasts, thumbing the nipples in a lazy fashion as she rocked on him. He could tell the pleasure was building for her once more as she began to move faster on him, drawing him further in. Morgan slipped his thumb between her puffy nether lips, seeking out her pearl. "Yes," Erin moaned, thrashing her head back and forth, a fine sweat breaking out on her body.

Erin came with a loud scream, collapsing on him as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Morgan wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her temple. Carefully, he flipped her onto her back, pulling down the covers for them. "You're lovely," he whispered as he watched her eyes flutter closed, a contented smile on her face.

By the time Morgan had pulled the sheet over them, she was fast asleep. Though he was usually a love 'em and leave 'em type, there was something about the way she so trustingly curled into him that tugged at his heart once more. "This has to be Christmas magic, darlin'," he said quietly, pulling her all the more closely to him. He gave into sleep, knowing there'd be Hell to pay with his Baby Girl come morning. But he'd tell her it wasn't the devil who wore Prada. It was the goddess who'd stolen his heart for the evening that did.


End file.
